Who Are You
by nopa07
Summary: [ANOTHER SIDE STORY OF TAINTED LOVE] "I've never seen you, but my heart says that I know you." "Do you think the universe fight for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences." BTS, (Jungkook & Suga) YoonKook, KookGa, little bit NamJin and VMin.
1. Part 1: Encounter

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Who Are You

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : KookGa / YoonKook

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

Hai, author kembali lagi dengan pair mereka berdua. Kali pertamanya, author membuat FF dengan pair KookGa, semoga kalian menyukai ceritaku. Sekedar membaritahukan jika alur cerita ini adalah sisi lain kehidupan mereka. Dalam cerita sebelunya yang berjudul 'Tainted Love', terdapat sepenggal perjumpaan yang tidak sengaja antar keduanya. Sehingga aku menjabarkan _moment_ tersebut dalam satu rangkaian cerita pendek. Thanks ya semuanya yang sudah mendukungku, siapapun itu gomawo / heheheh... so, happy reading :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **28 May 2014**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Mian."_

 _"_ _Eh, ne."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

"Jungkook-ah, yak!"

Jungkook terkejut saat mendengar namanya terpanggil dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi. " _Ne_?" Balasnya sembari menatap polos kearah sumber suara yang tidak lain adalah Jimin. Mengapa Jungkook begitu menggemaskan? Pikir Jimin dalam hati. Jemarinya dengan sengaja mencubit pipi kenyal milik Jungkook, " _Giyeowo_.." Ucapnya. Jungkook berdengus kesal, kenapa _hyung_ yang satunya ini hobi sekali mencubit pipinya? Ia lebih senang dikatakan ' _Handsome_ ' atau ' _Bad boy_ ' daripada ' _Cute_ '. Jungkook menepis tangan Jimin cukup kencang, " _Hyung_ hentikan." Serunya. Jimin tertawa ringan dan tidak memperdulikan ucapannya. Sekali lagi Jungkook berdengeus kesal, ia meniupkan poninya keatas. Ia melihat sekitar, dan baru menyadari ada yang hilang dari mereka.

" _Hyung_ , Taehyung _hyung_ kemana?"

"Ahh… sedang membeli _snack_ di _minimarket_."

"Oh ya?"

"Makanya jangan melamun terus."

"Ishh… kata siapa aku melamun."

"Eiiii… masih mengelak? Jelas-jelas aku mlihatnya. Buktinya kamu tidak sadar jika Taehyung pergi, apa kamu lupa kita lagi dimana?"

Jungkook memperhatikan lagi sekitarnya, dan baru menyadari bahwa mobil Taehyung tengah berparkir dekat _minimarket_. Jungkook menggarukkan lehernya yang tidak merasa gatal sama sekali, lalu tertawa canggung. Jimin menghelakan nafasnya, lalu jemari tangannya menaikan poni yang sedikit panjang tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" Tanya Jimin.

"Mmm…. Itu…"

"Ada apa ini? Serius sekali kalian berdua." Ucap taehyung, dirinya telah selesai belanja pun segera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Ia membuka pintu belakang yang tengah ditumpangi oleh Jungkook, hanya sekedar untuk meletakan barang belanjaanya. Lalu ia pun masuk ke bagian kemudi. Jimin dengan santai mengangkat bahunya, "Tanyakan saja padanya." Ucapnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Taehyung sekilas melirik kearah Jimin bingung, lalu menatap kearah Jungkook dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh." Ucap Jungkook sekenanya. Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya seolah tidak peduli. "Ya sudah bila begitu. Ayo pulang, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan serial _anime favorite_ ku." Ucapnya. Taehyung segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Tae _hyung_." Panggilang Jungkook disahutinya dengan sebuah deheman, "Dia itu siapanya _hyung_?" Tanyanya. Taehyung melihat Jungkook dari pantulan kaca spion tengah, "Siapa ' _Dia_ ' yang kamu maksudkan?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Dia…" Ucapan Jungkook terputus disana. Jimin yang sedari tadi menatap layar ponselnya pun jadi ikut penasaran.

"Jungk-."

"Dia yang tadi mengembalikan kunci mobil hyung. Siapa?" Tanya Jungkook sembari menatap kearah jalanan kota _Seoul_ melalui kaca mobil. "Ahhh… _I see_ , maksudmu Suga hyung kan?" Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Jungkook melirik kearah mereka, "Suga _hyung_?" Serunya.

"Iya, Suga hyung adalah kakak sepupuku." Ucap Taehyung, "Memangnya kamu tidak tahu ya?" Tanyanya. Jimin yang gemas dengan pertanyaan Taehyung, menepuk kepalanya cukup keras dengan ponsel miliknya. "Auuu… sakit tahu." Pekik Taehyung tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kemudinya.

"Yak, kamu ini bodoh ya? Tentu saja dia tidak mengenalnya. Jungkook baru setahun bersama kelompok kita."

"Setahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Jimin-ie."

"Iya memang, tapi saat itu Suga hyung masih berada di Busan."

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Ucap Taehyung sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

" _Pabo_." Cibir Jimin, "Jungkook-ah, maafkan atas kebodohan Yaehyung ne. Dia memang suka seperti itu." Ucapnya. Jungkook hanya beroh ria, lalu menatap kearah keduanya. "Busan? Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya.

"Cukup lama, mungkin ada enam tahun yang lalu."

"Enam tahun yang lalu?"

"Seharusnya, bila aku tidak salah mengingat. Kenapa?"

"sekedar ingin tahu saja."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jimin, "Dari nada bicaramu saja tidak meyakinkan. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik itu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Iya benar, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Taehyung yang membenarkan ucapan Jimin barusan. Jungkook yang bingung harus memberikan penjelasan seperti apa kepada mereka. Sepertinya Jungkook sedang beruntung saat ini, mobil Taehyung telah berada di depan rumahnya. "Taetae hyung, Jimin hyung, Jungkook-ie pulang dulu ne. Gomawo, hyung." Pamit Jungkook yang segera keluar dari dalam mobil Taehyung. "Yak, _neo_." Pekikkan Taehyung tidak lagi dibalas oleh Jungkook yang dirinya langsung segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Heiss… ada apa dengannya hari ini?" Gerutu Taehyung sembari menjalankan mobilnya. Jimin mengangkatkan bahunya pelan, "Entahlah, sedari tadi pun Jungkook terus melamun." Ucapnya.

"Aku jadi sedikit khawatir dengannya, apa mereka saling mengenal?" Ucap Taehyung

"Seharusnya tidak, buktinya Jungkook bertanya padamu tentang Suga _hyung_."

"Mmm… benar juga."

"Sudahlah, nanti juga ada saatnya Jungkook menceritakannya ke kita." Ucapan Jimin dibalas oleh Taehyung dengan anggukan kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please comment and review, don't be silent reader :)**


	2. Part 2: The Past

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Who Are You

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : KookGa / YoonKook

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **Jungkook's POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan napas tersenggal-sengal. Diriku tidak mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini? Aku tidak mampu mengingat apa yang kumimpikan barusan. Saat aku mulai menetralkan deru napasku, aku baru menyadari tempatku begitu gelap. Hitam kelamnya mendominasi sekitar ruang ini. Aku mendudukan setengah tubuhku di pinggiran kasur. Entah sejak kapan jemariku telah memegangi sebuah kertas berukuran panjang 35,3 cm dengan lebar 50,0 cm. Coretan lukisan hitam-putih berbentuk sebuah wajah. Sesosok yang sangat kukenali, namun telah lama kulupakan. Hingga diriku berdiri dan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tetesan darah tercetak jelas dikertas tersebut. Dan seketika itu juga, ruangan yang tadinya gelap berubah jadi remang-remang.

Semuanya seakan bergerak, perabotan pun telah berganti bagaikan settelan di panggung teater. Kertas yang ada di genggamanku pun berubah menjadi dalam bentuk sebuah kanvas lukisan. Berdiri kokoh dihadapanku, lukisan tersebut kini tampak begitu lebih jelas namun tetap dengan guratan abstrak berwarna yang membentuknya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa saat diriku ingin menyentuhnya dengan kuas dijemariku, terasa begitu kaku untuk digerakkan. Satu _centimeter_ lagi dari alas kanvas, aku benar-benar tidak mampu melanjutkannya. Lukisan yang ada dihadapanku terasa begitu hidup sesaat aku melihat matanya mengeluarkan cairan warna mengenai wajahnya. Sekejap mata, api membakar lukisan tersebut. Suara-suara abstrak mulai terdengar bigitu mendominasi dan menakutkan.

" _Andwae_."

" _Hyunggg_ …."

Mengapa aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaraku? Mengapa pula tubuhku kaku? Ada apa ini? Api terus berlomba-lomba membakarnya. Hatiku begitu sakit melihat, namun apa dayaku bila tubuh ini tidak bisa digerakkan. Semua kembali, hitam nan kelam mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Sepucuk surat tergeletak di bawah kakiku. Tanganku berusaha mengambilnya yang kemudian aku membalikkan kertas tersebut. Sebuah lukisan yang kudapati, namun berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dari guratan lukisan tersebut, aku mampu melihat seekor burung _Phoenix_ yang terlihat gagah namun menyeramkan seakan tengah mengepakkan sayap kokohnya.

" **JUNGKOOK!"**

Mataku terbuka sangat lebar seketika mendengar namaku terpanggil begitu keras. Aku melihat sekitarku yang berbeda dengan apa yng barusan kualami. Cat putih terang mendominasi ruangan ini, Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Pikirku dalam hati. "Eoh! Namjoon _hyung_ , kenapa disini?" Tanyaku padanya hingga aku secara otomatis membangkitkan tubuhku.

 **Author's POV**

Namjoon mendenguskan napasnya kasar, "Yak! Ini karena ulahmu." Ucapnya. Jungkook menatapnya penuh tanda tanya dikepalanya.

"Aku?"

"Yups, ini gara-gara kamu mengigau keras. Kamu terus menyebut kata 'Hyung' dalam tidurmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Untuk apa aku mengarang cerita? _Hyung_ kemari untuk membangukanmu, bermimpi apa sih?"

"Nothing, perlukah _hyung_ tahu?"

Namjoon menatapnya kesal, Jungkook dengan seenaknya berdiri tanpa rasa bersalah. Dirinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya. "Ck, dasar kurang ajar. Lihat saja nanti, tidak akan kuberi ampun bocah ingusan satu ini." Ucapnya kesal. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya dikamar mandi, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia berhenti ketika berada di kamar Namjoon yang terletak disebalah kamarnya. Dengan keraguan hatinya untuk bertanya, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar Namjoon. " _Hyung_." Panggilnya. Namjoon yang merasa terpanggil hanya berdehem panjang dari balik pintu lemarinya. Sepertinya ia tengah membongkar isi lemarinya, bisa dilihat dari baju-baju yang berserakan diatas kasur.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

" _Hyung_ , kenal dengan Suga _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja, kami sudah berteman sejak dulu."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat _hyung_ bersamanya selama aku disini."

"Tentu saja kamu tidak bisa melihatnya, saat itu Suga _hyung_ sedang di Bu-"

"Busan."

Jungkook dengan sepontan mengucapkannya hingga membuat Namjoon memalingkan wajahnya sedikit dari daun pintu lemari bajunya, "Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya. Jungkook menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya di sudut dinding kamar, "Tidak… aku tahu dari Taetae _hyung_ dan Jimin _hyung_." Ucapnya.

"Ahh.. _I see_ , benar juga."

" _Hyung_.."

" _Ne_?"

"Kenapa Suga _hyung_ berada di Busan?"

Namjoon merasa curiga dengan pertanyaan Jungkook barusan, "Kamu ingin sekali tahu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak juga, hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Ya sudah, tidak rugi juga bila aku tidak memberitahukannya."

"Namjoon _hyungg_ …"

" _Wae_? Bukankah kamu terlihat tidak tertarik?"

"Bukan begitu.."

"Lalu?"

"Ah sudahlah _hyung_ , berhenti mengerjaiku. Cepat beritahu saja padaku."

"Kenapa kamu begitu penasaran sekali?"

"Namjoon _hyungg_.." Suara rengek-an Jungkook membuat kepala Namjoon terasa pening. "Baiklah aku akan memberitahukannya." Serunya.

"Yang singkat, padat, dan jelas! Ne."

Namjoon berdengus kesal, "Banyak maunya ini bocah." Serunya. "Jika kamu betanya kenapa? Karena saat itu Suga _hyung_ sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya disana yang sempat tertunda karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Hingga mengalami cedera otak traumatis dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri."

" _Coma_?"

"Yup, selama 3 bulan sudah Suga _hyung_ dalam masa _coma_ nya. Namun, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya saat itu." Ucapan Namjoon tertunda sesaat ponselnya bergetar, ia pun menge _chek_ nya sebentar. "Apa yang membuatnya terlihat aneh?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ya aneh aja, ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu. Ingatannya kembali ke masa ia SMA, padahal kejadianya sudah sekitar 2-3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, Suga _hyung_ tahu siapa dirinya dan semuanya yang terjadi sekitar SMA, hanya sebelum kecelakaan tersebut aja yang tidak diingatnya. Maka dari itu Suga _hyung_ mengambil cuti kuliah selama satu semester untuk _Treatment Amnesia Disosiatif_ agar ingatannya pulih kembali." Jungkook terdiam mendengar penjelasan namjoon. "Sudah puas kan?" Ucap Namjoon sembari menutup lemarinya, "Jungkook-ah." Panggilnya. Jungkook yang merasa terpanggil menatap kearah Namjoon, " _Ne_?" Balasnya. "Sebagai balasannya, tolong lipatkan bajuku yang berserakan itu _ne_." Namjoon yang sudah berada diambang pintu kamar segera keluar. "Aishhh… Namjoon _hyunggg_.." Seru Jungkook, yang kemudian memberikan umpatan dalam hati. Ia pun melipatkan baju-baju yang berserakan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Please comment and review, don't be silent reader :)**

 **NB:** ' _Amnesia disosiatif_ merupakan ketidakmampuan untuk mengingat sesuatu dengan detail baik mengenai identitas diri sendiri ataupun pengalaman yang berhubungan dengan peristiwa traumatis dan sangat menekan.'


	3. Part 3: Discombobulate1

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Who Are You

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : KookGa / YoonKook

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook's POV**

"Benarkah ia telah kembali mengingat semuanya?" Diriku meragukan hal tersebut. Apa sungguh sangat menyakitkankah untuk menyimpan ingatan tentangku? Aku sungguh belum bisa menerimanya. Jujur saja sebelum aku mengetahui pahitnya kenyataan, sudah hampir 3 bulan diriku memperhatikan ia dari kejauhan. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati dirinya setelah apa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku yang terlalu naif saat itu hingga membuatnya terluka karenaku. Namun, tetaplah aku yang sama seperti saat itu. Diriku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku terhapus begitu saja dalam ingatannya.

Langkah kakiku tidak berhenti sejak tadi, melangkah tidak tentu arah. Aku tidak peduli akan kemana kakiku membawaku pergi. Malam yang dingin membuat otakku seakan membeku, namun namanya tetap tertanam didalamnya. Sampai netraku menangkap sesosok pria bertubuh mungil yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapanku. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap layar ponselnya yang aku pastikan ia tidak mungkin melihatku. Sesaat kami terus berjalan berlawanan arah, bahuku dan dirinya bertubrukan dengan tidak sengaja. Ketika itu pun kami saling menatap satu sama lain cukup lama, " _Mian_." Ucapannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mampu berdehem, rasanya kelu untuk berucap dengan mulutku. Setelah ia berlalu begitu saja dengan aku masih tetap terdiam diposisiku saat ini. Kulihat punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh dari hadapnku dengan tatapan sendu. Entah atas dorongan dari siapa, aku mengikuti langkahnya tanpa diketahui olehnya.

Sampai tanpa sadar aku mengikutinya hingga diriku mengetahui tempatnya tinggal, sebuah apartment kecil di pinggiran kota. "Inikah tempatnya sekarang?" Gumamku pelan, aku sengaja mencari tempat dimana ia tidak mampu melihatku. Aku tidak ingin dirinya merasa dibuntuti oleh seseorang. Setelah aku pastikan dirinya benar telah masuk kedalam, kulangkahkan kaki ini mendekati pintu depan apartment kecil ini. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membututinya hingga keatas. Karena jelas, bila aku bukan penguntit yang _fanatic_ seperti itu. "Seharusnya, kau juga sudah pulang Jungkook-ah." Gumamku lebih kepada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Jungkook tampak tidak memiliki semangat hidup, Semakin hari dirinya terlihat uring-uringan. Hari ini pun ia tidak masuk sekolah, bukan karena tanggal merah namun meliburkan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan kebadan motor _sport_ miliknya. Memandang langit biru keorangean, dimana matahari yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terbenam dari ufuk barat. Wajahnya yang penuh lebam dan luka sobekan di sudut bibirnya, menandakan bahwa sebelumnya ia berkelahi. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa bisa ia terlibat dalam perkelahian tersebut? Hanya dirinya yang tahu. Jungkook sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengobati lukanya, jauh dari kata sakit bila dibandingkan dengan hatinya.

 **Drrtt…** Tiba-tiba saja ponsel miliknya bergetar, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Dirinya melihat sejenak siapa yang menele _phone_ nya, lalu menyambungkan sambungan tersebut.

" _Wae-yo_ , Jimin _hyung_?"

"…"

"Aku sedang tidak berminat, _hyung_."

"…"

"Ishhh… dasar tukang ngadu! Baiklah, aku segera kesana." Jungkook memutarkan bola matanya kesal, lalu menutup sambungannya. Ia pun segera menyalakan mesin motornya sebelum akhirnya Jungkook menjalankannya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke _basecamp_ mereka. Jungkook memarkirkan motornya, lalu melangkah masuk kedalam _basecamp_. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Jimin, Taehyung yang tengah duduk disofa sembari mengobrol. Jungkook menduduki dirinya disofa satunya lagi, tanpa menyapa meraka. Keduanya menghentikan obrolan mereka, lalu melihat kearah Jungkook yang tengah menutup matanya.

"Jungkook-ah." Panggil Taehyung dan hanya dibalas dengan deheman singkat. Taehyung mendekati tempatnya duduk, lalu mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Jungkook. Sang empu yang diguncang-guncang berdengus kesal, " _Hyung_ … berhenti menggangguku." Serunya sembari menatapnya. Taehyung bukannya merasa bersalah, namun menampilkan seyuman kotaknya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu, bila kamu menjelaskan kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu?" Ucap Taehyung.

"Dan satu lagi, kemana saja kamu? Kami mencarimu disekolah tadi." Ucap Jimin yang ikut menambahkan.

"Tidak kemana-kemana, dan soal wajahku untuk apa dipertanyakan lagi? Kalian pasti tahu dong apa namanya." Ucap Jungkook sembari menunjukkan luka lebamnya.

"Tentu saja tahu, kami bukannya bodoh." Cibir Taehyung.

"Kamu mencari masalah lagi?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tidak, aku bukan tidak ada kerjaan _hyung_."

"Ck, terserah kamu sajalah." Ucap Taehyung, "Aku bisa cepat tua bila harus berdebat denganmu." Lanjutnya. Jungkook ber-oh-ria, lalu menutup kembali matanya sembari mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Dirinya sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk berdebat dengan kedua _hyung_ nya tersebut. Baik Jimin maupun Taehyung tidak bisa berkata apa lagi bila Jungkook sudah keras kepala, karena hanya akan membuang tenaga saja.

 **Jungkook's POV**

Dingin, aku merasakan ada sesuatu benda dingin yang menerpa pipi kananku. Rasa penasaranku yang cukup tinggi cukup mampu membuka kedua mataku. Netra ini menangkapnya kembali masuk kedalam benakku. Apa yang aku lihat ini adalah nyata? Diriku mempertanyakannya. "Lukamu perlu diobati." Ucapnya yang kemudian mengambil salah satu kursi dan menaruhnya dihadapanku. "Jika merasa sakit, bilang saja." Ucapnya sembari membuka kotak obat yang sudah berada dipangkuannya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai balasanya. Obat yang di oleskan ke lukaku tidak membuatku merasa sakit. Namun, mengapa melihat wajahnya yang sedekat ini membuatku perih? Jujur aku ingin kepastian dari fakta yang kuketahui sekarang.

Ia menutup kotak obat tersebut dimana dirinya telah mengobati lukaku tersebut. Aku tetap setia menatapnya, yang mungkin bisa saja membuat dirinya risih. Ia menatapku balik, tatapan matanya tidak ada yang berubah. Tatapan mata ini masih sama saat ketika aku pertama kali mengenalnya. Terlihat dingin namun terasa hangat disaat yang bersamaan, sungguh sulit diartikan. "Mengapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan intonasi suara yang tenang. "Apa merasa risih dengan tatapan ini?" Tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mmm… entahlah, bukan risih yang kurasa." Balasnya, "Namun dari tatapan matamu itu seakan kita berdua ada sesuatu. Pernahkah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" Tanyanya. Aku tidak mampu menjawabnya, bibirku terasa kelu untuk digerakkan. Ingin sekali aku mengatakannya, namun diriku belum siap menerima kenyataannya yang sudah pasti kuketahui. " _Mian_." Ucapku, yang kemudian bangkit berdiri. Aku sungguh tidak mampu bertahan bila harus berlama-lama bersamanya ditempat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Please comment and review, don't be silent reader :)**


	4. Part 4: Discombobulate2

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Who Are You

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : KookGa / YoonKook

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Suga segera menahan tangan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri, "Tunggu." Ucapnya. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, lalu kembali melihat kearah Suga. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Suga meletakan kotak obat tersebut diatas sofa, lalu berdiri dihadapannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku barusan." Pintanya. Jungkook tersenyum sinis, "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut bila _hyung_ mampu menjawab pertanyaan dariku." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, apa itu?"

Jungkook tampak ragu untuk mempertanyakannya, namun apa daya bila ia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan kepastian dengan keputusan berikutnya. "Aku telah mendengar cerita dari Namjoon hyung tentang musibah yang menimpa _hyung_. Mungkin ini sedikit _private_ , namun aku ingin tahu suatu hal. Apa ingatan paling terakhir sebelum _hyung_ mengalami kecelakaan?" Tanyanya. Suga tampak sangat terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook tersebut.

" _Hyung_ tidak tahu, dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya."

" _Wae-yo_?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk itu, aku hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya."

"Apa itu terlalu menyakitkan untukmu? Begitukah?"

"Akhhh… sakit, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Pekik Suga.

Entah disadarinya atau tidak, Jungkook menggenggam pergelangan Suga dengan sangat kuat. Hingga membuat tanda kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya. "Kenapa _hyung_ tidak mampu menjawab? Bukankan itu mudah?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada suara sedikit membentak. Suga memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang, tatapan Jungkook sungguh membuatnya takut. Bagaikan seekor harimau yang tengah menatap mangsa dan siap menerkam buruannya kapan saja. Dirinya semakin merasa terpojok disaat satu tangannya masih digenggam kuat oleh Jungkook.

"Mengapa kamu ingin begitu tahu tentang itu?"

"Karena, jawaban atas pertanyaan _hyung_ ada di dalam pertanyaanku barusan."

"Jika begitu kamu bisa tinggal memberikan jawabannya padaku. Kenapa kamu harus membuat pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Karena akan sangat menyakitkan bila hanya sepihak yang tahu bukan."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa juga kamu harus merasakan sakit itu?"

" _The truth is_..." Ucap Jungkook, dirinya kembali tersenyum sinis dan menakutkan. "Ketika aku sudah memberikan kata kunci pun, _hyung_ tetap tidak mengetahuinya. Begitu menyakitkan kah? Sampai _hyung_ dengan mudahnya menghapus ingatan yang pernah terekam?" Ucapnya lagi yang nada suaranya semakin keras. Suga benar-benar tidak dapat lepas darinya, kian lama kuku-kuku Jungkook melukai kulit pergelangan tangannya. "Kenapa kamu memaksaku untuk menjawabnya? Terlalu menyakitkan, kamu tahu itu." Ucapnya yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau sebenarnya ia ketakutan. "Apa _hyung_ pikir ini tidak menyakitkan juga untukku, hah?" Bentaknya. Emosi Jungkook memuncak, entah mengapa dirinya jadi lepas kendali hingga tidak mampu mengontrol amarahnya. Suga menutup matanya kuat saat melihat Jungkook akan bersiap menghantam wajahnya dengan sekali tinju.

" **JEON JUNGKOOK! HENTIKAN!"**

Suara bentakkan yang juga tegas milik Namjoon mampu menyelamatkan Suga dari kepalan tangan Jungkook. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi mengenai wajah Suga, "ARRGHH…" Teriak Jungkook yang melayangkan tinjuannya ke diding, tepat disamping kepala Suga. Sang empu terpaku diam, antara kaget dan takut secara bersamaan dirasakannya. Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah kebelakang. Semua yang ada disana terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat Jungkook seperti itu. Taehyung, jimin, dan Jin segera menghampiri Suga yang terdiam disana. "Jungkook-ah, kamu melukainya?" Tanya Jin kaget saat melihat pergelangan tangan Suga yang mengalir banyak darah segar disana. Jungkook pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya, sungguh ini diluar kendalinya. Ia segera menjauh dari tempat ini, namun sayang tangannya dicegah oleh Taehyung. "Lepaskan, _hyung_." Serunya, namun Taehyung tidak mungkin semudah itu melepaskannya. "Jelaskan pada kami, apa maksud dari perbuatanmu?" Ucapnya yang tidak kalah membentak.

"Aku tidak tahu! Puas? Sekarang lepaskan tangamu."

"Yak _neo_!" Seru Taehyung, dirinya mulai tersulut emosi saat mendapatkan balasanya yang sangat menyebalkan dari Jungkook. Taehyung menarik kerah kemejanya, dan telah bersiap menghajar wajahnya. J-hope yang sedari tadi disamping Namjoon, segera menghampiri Taehyung. "Hentikan Taehyung." Ucapnya.

"Dia yang memulainya."

"Seperti ini pun tidak menyelesaikan masalah, kau tahu."

"Tapi _hyung_.."

"Lepaskan dia, Kim Taehyung." Perintah _final_ dari Namjoon membuat Taehyung patuh. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya, setelahnya Jungkook menatap sinis kearah Taehyung sebelum meninggalkannya. Sempat keduanya beradu pandang, namun Namjoon membiarkan Jungkook pergi keluar _basecamp_ tersebut. Namjoon menghela nafasnya berat, "Sebaiknya cepat obati luka Suga _hyung_ dulu." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Motor _sport_ nya terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi. Angin malam kian lama menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang. Langit nan kelam mulai menyelimuti kota tersebut hingga esok hari. Hingga tiba roda motornya terhenti di sebuah pantai yang jarang dikunjungi. Jungkook menuruni tubuhnya dari _jog_ motor yang kemudian berlari ke dekat bibir pantai. Nafasnya berderu tidak teratur, tangan menggempal sangat kuat.

"ARRGHHH….." Teriak Jungkook dengan sangat keras kearah laut, " _HYUNGG… I HATE YOU SO MUCHHHHH….. REALLY!_ " Teriaknya lagi lebih keras. Jungkook terus berteriak dan semakin keras, dirinya tidak peduli bila ada yang mendengarnya. Jungkook hanya ingin melepas semua kekesalannya itu. Hingga tubuhnya tidak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya, Jungkook terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk diatas pasir putih.

Ia kembali tergiang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi sesaat dirinya melihat kedua tangannya. Bercak darah masih setia menodai jemari tangannya, penanda atas perbuatannya tersebut. Jungkook merasakan getaran yang hebat dari tangannya, sungguh dirinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dilakukannya. Dirinya bahkan tidak merasakan sakit pada luka tangannya, namun berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya. Jungkook membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Cairan bening mengalir perlahan, tidak ada suara dari bibirnya. Hanya menangis dalam diam, membiarkan suara air laut yang terdengar merdu itu menemani malam penuh penyesalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jungkook-ah, may I ask something?"_

" _Yes, what's it?"_

" _What do you most afraid of?"_

" _To saying goodbye, it's very hard to do. Why?"_

" _I just want to make sure."_

" _For what?"_

" _Our." Suga whisperd._ _ **"**_ _If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever_ _ **."**_ _He said._

" _Hyung.."_

" _Do you wanna keep that promise?"_

" _Yes, I do."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Please comment and review, don't be silent reader :)**


	5. Part 5: Accepted

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Who Are You

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : KookGa / YoonKook

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook's POV**

Lima hari sudah aku tidak kembali ke rumah dan juga diriku membolos sekolah. Beruntung sekali _eomma_ sedang tidak ada di Seoul, maka aku bisa berbohong untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak tahu apa mereka akan begitu khawatirkah denganku? Ponselku sama sekali tidak kunyalakan. Aku sengaja mematikan ponsel ini. Diriku hanya membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk berpikir, mengevaluasi semua yang sudah aku perbuat. Kaki-kaki ini terus melangkah masuk kedalam hutan yang sepi dan tidak berpenghuni. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku tidak menggunakan motorku? Ya aku memarkirkannya di _basecamp_ sejak 3 hari lalu. Dan suah dipastikan mereka tidak tahu bila aku ada kesana.

Pandanganku kosong, lurus kedepan tanpa tentu arah. Langkahku semakin lama semakin cepat hingga aku berlari masuk lebih dalam. Aku pun perlahan berhenti berlari sesaat diriku sampai di sebuah tebing. Kulihat sebuah pohon tua yang tumbuh di ujung tebing tersebut. Terlihat kokoh namun juga tua. Kuatur deru nafasku untuk kembali normal. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke tempat pohon tersebut tumbuh. Kududukan setengah tubuhku dipinggiran tebing tersebut. Semilir angin sore menerpa kulitku, sinar matahari terasa begitu hangat. Aku terus berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir. Sampai satu titik aku menemukan jawaban atas apa yang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa kita miliki seutuhnya sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Mungkin memang benar aku terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya, diriku melepasnya pergi. Ini memang akhir dari cerita masa lalu, namun sebuah awal untuk memulainya kembali. Aku berjanji padaku sendiri, tidak ingin dirinya merasa sedih ataupun sakit lagi. Aku pun juga tidak akan memaksanya untuk mengingat diriku, tapi membuatnya mengenalku yang sekarang. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Seruku yang kemudian berdiri, lalu melangkah jauh dari tempat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kini telah berada di depan _basecamp_. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengambil motorku, namun kuurungkan niatanku ini. Kukumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk masuk kedalam. "Jungkook-ah." Seru-an Jin hyung yang pertama kudengar saat aku berada didalam. Suaranya cukup keras membuat penghuni di tempat ini melihat kearahku.

"Ya kamu kemana saja, eoh?" Seru Jhope _hyung_.

"Benar, kami mengkhwatirkanmu." Ucap Jimin _hyung_.

"Dasar bodoh, kami mencarimu kemana-mana." Ucap Taehyung _hyung_.

Aku tersenyum canggung, merasa malu dengan perbuatanku yang terkadang kekanakan. " _Hyungdeul, mianhae_." Ucapku, "Maaf bila membuat kalian mengkhawatirkanku, aku tahu jika perbuatanku sangat salah. _Jeongmal mianhae_." Seruku sembari menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Seharusnya permintaan maafmu untuk Suga _hyung_."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku sesaat mendengar ucapan Namjoon _hyung_ yang berada di belakangku. " _Hyung_ …" Seruku, Namjoon _hyung_ menepuk bahuku pelan. "Apa Suga _hyung_ ada disini?" Tanyaku.

" _Nope, he doesn't here_." Balasnya, " _I know you do know where is he right now_." Ucap Namjoon _hyung_ lagi sembari mengacak rambutku. Tidak hanya Namjoon _hyung_ saja, tapi mereka semua melakukan hal yang sama. Jujur saja, aku bersyukur mengenal mereka, _hyung-hyung_ yang selalu menyanyangiku walau terkadang diriku kekanakan. " _Gomawo-yo hyundeul_." Ucapku sembari tersenyum lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Jungkook bersandar disalah satu dinding bercat putih tersebut dekat tangga utama rumah sakit, dimana tempat Suga praktek. Malam semakin larut, namun sang empu yang ditunggunya sejak tadi tidak kunjung keluar. Jungkook bergerak gusar dengan tidak sabar, sesekali menengok kearah pintu tersebut. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk menemuinya pagi hari. Jungkook pun menyalakan mesin motornya, seketika itu juga seseorang yang ditunggunya keluar. Dengan kaos putih berlapis kemeja fanel kotak-kotak merah, dan old blue jeans yang dikenakannya. Mata Jungkook memincing untuk memastikan yang dilihat olehnya adalah orang tersebut. Namun sayang, Suga tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya hingga tidak menyadari Jungkook berdiri didekat sana. Jungkook pun segera mengendarai motornya, namun dengan kecepatan sangat pelan.

" _Hyung_." Panggil jungkook, dirinya sengaja mengentikan mesin motornya tidak jauh dari suga berada. Suga yang merasa seperti terpanggil, memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping kanan. Dirinya cukup terkejut saat melihat Jungkook yang berada diatas motor _sport_ miliknya. Nampaknya Suga masih terlihat takut dengannya setelah kejadian tersebut. Namun, dirinya berlagak _stay cool_ dihadapan Jungkook. Suga berdehem pelan, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya _to the point_. Dirinya memang tidak pernah suka dengan basa-basi belaka. Jungkook menggarukkan lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Untuk kejadian yang kemarin itu, aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatanku." Ucap Jungkook, "Aku tahu bila maaf saja tidak mungkin mengembalikan semuanya. Maka dari itu, aku kesini untuk menebusnya." Sesalnya. Jungkook tidak berrani menatap mata Suga, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah.

"Kamu benar, memang tidak mungkin bisa kembali. _But_..." Ucap Suga, ia memberikan jeda beberapa saat. " _I'm not a God who redeem all your faults, I've forgiven you before_." Ucapnya lagi. Jungkook mengangkatkan wajahnya yang tertunduk sebelumnya, "Sungguh?" Ucapnya tidak percaya. Suga tersenyum tipis, "Apa perkataanku terdengar seperti candaan?" Tanyanya.

"Bu-bukan… hanya saja aku tidak menyangka bahwa _hyung_ akan memaafkanku."

"Setiap manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, karena mereka bukan dilahirkan dengan kesempurnaan yang utuh." Ucap Suga. "Hyung mungkin saja pernah melakukan kesahalan sebelumnya terhadapmu, hingga kamu berbuat seperti itu. Jadi aku juga tidak berhak untuk tidak memaafkanmu, _mian_." Ucapnya lagi namun sembari tersenyum lebar. Jungkook hampir saja meruntuhkan pertahanannya, jika bukan karena gengsinya yang cukup tinggi.

" _Gomawo_."

"Pulanglah, malam sudah larut. Seharusnya anak seumuran kamu sudah dirumah dan tidur di jam seperti ini." Seru Suga.

"Tunggu _hyung_." Seruan Jungkook membuat Suga berbalik lagi menghadapnya. "Setidaknya, ijinkan aku mengantar _hyung_ pulang." Ucapnya. Suga menimang-nimang tawaran Jungkook tersebut, dipikir lagi dirinya juga sudah merasa lelah bila harus berjalan lagi ke tempatnya tinggal. "Baiklah, antarkan _hyung_ dengan selamat, _arrachi_?" Serunya. Suga tanpa permisi langsung naik keatas jog motor, dibelakangnya. Jungkook tertawa pelan, lalu langsung menyalakan kembali mesin motornya. Dengan kecepatan sedang, mereka kini telah sampai didepan apartment kecil Suga.

Suga pun turun, "Darimana kamu tahu tempatku tinggal?" Tanyanya cukup tercengang dengan Jungkook yang bisa membawanya ketempatnya tinggal. Padahal Jungkook sama sekali tidak bertanya alamatnya. Jungkook melepaskan _helm_ nya, "Hanya mengikuti naluri saja." Ucapnya. Suga memutarkan bola matanya sembari memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

" _Thanks_ sudah mengantarku."

"Iya, sama-sama."

"Kamu juga pulang, hati-hati di perjalanan balik."

" _Ne, annyeong_." Ucap Jungkook

Sesaat Jungkook akan memasangkan _helm_ nya kembali, pergerakannya terhenti ketika Suga bersuara, " _Who are you_?" Tanyanya sembari menatapnya lurus penuh arti. Jungkook membalas tatapannya cukup lama, tersirat makna yang dalam.

"Jeon Jungkook."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Please comment and review, don't be silent reader :)**


	6. Part 6: Begin

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Who Are You

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : KookGa / YoonKook

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

Thanks bagi yang sudah baca dari awal sampai akhir yaaa... Author senang bila kalian menikmati karyaku :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **28 May 2017**

Suga menatap Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya balik. Sebuah tatapan yang tidak pernah berubah dari keduanya. Makna yang terselubung satu sama lain, namun tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari mulut keduanya. " _Who are you_?" Pertanyaan _classic_ yang selalu Suga ucapkan setiap mereka betatapan seperti itu. Jujur saja semakin berjalannya waktu, kehadiran Jungkook dalam hidupnya mulai membuat dirinya perlahan penasaran. Jungkook tidak pernah bosan mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, dan dirinya akan selalu menjawab dengan hal yang sama. "Jeon Jungkook." Ucapnya sembari tertawa pelan, Jungkook pun bangkit berdiri yang sebelumnya terduduk dibawah sofa. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah _piano_ tua dekat jendala ruangan tersebut. Suga mengembungkan kedua pipinya, pertanyaannya tersebut tidak pernah terjawab menurutnya. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya diatas sofa, lalu melangkah ketempat Jungkook duduk. Suga mendudukan dirinya disamping Jungkook yang tengah memainkan beberapa nada diatas _tuts piano_. Jungkook menjauhkan tangannya ketika Suga mulai memainkan _tuts-tuts piano_ tersebut dengan piawai. Alunan nada terdengar begitu menenangkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya bermain. ( _Koe no Katachi OST - Lit_ )

Selalu saja seperti ini, Jungkook sering kali memperhatikan suga dengan tatapan berisyarat. Tidak lama Suga menghentikan permainannya, " _Otthe_?" Tanyanya. Jungkook memberikan dua ibu jarinya keatas. " _I like it_ , _hyung_ selalu keren. _Kkepp kkepp jangg_ …" Seru Jungkook sembari tersenyum kotak. Suga mengacak rambutnya gemas, "Itu karena kamu juga suka sama lagunya." Ucapnya.

"Eiii… _jinja, hyung daebak_."

" _Ne, gomawo_." Ucap Suga, "Ada lagu yang ingin kamu dengar? Tentunya dengan instrument _piano_." Tanyanya. Jungkook terdiam, berpikir lagu apa yang ia ingin dengar. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk memintanya, karena Jungkook tidak yakin Suga mengingatnya, " _Begin_." Ucapnya. Suga mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tampaknya ia baru pertama kali mendengarnya. "Lagu yang seperti apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sudahlah, hyung tidak mungkin tahu kurasa."

"Benarkah? Coba kamu beri _hyung_ kata kunci, setidaknya beberapa nada."

"Tapi aku tidak pandai memainkannya dengan _piano_."

"Lakukan dengan cara yang kamu bisa, _hyung_ akan mencari nadanya."

Jungkook berdehem pelan sebelum memulainya, "Kuusahakan sebisaku." Ucapnya. Jungkook memberitahukannya dengan cara bersiul, namun tetap terdengar seperti alunan nada yang merdu ( _begin whistle_ ). Suga terdiam untuk sesaat mendengar siulan tersebut, entah mengapa ia seperti pernah mendengarnya. Namun Suga tidak dapat mengingat darimana ia mengetahui lagu tersebut. Siulannya tidak lagi terdengar, Suga tersadar dari lamunannya sesaat pundaknya di tepuk pelan oleh Jungkook, " _Hyung_." Panggilnya.

"Ah, _ne_?"

" _Hyung_ melamun."

"Bukan melamun, hanya sedang mengingat-ingat dimana _hyung_ pernah mendengarnya."

"Jadi, apa _hyung_ mengetahuinya?"

Suga menyerah, dirinya tidak mampu mengingatnya sama sekali. " _Nope_ … Siapa pengarang lagunya?" Pertanyaan Suga membuat Jungkook tersenyum gentir. "Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa pengarangnya." Ucapnya, "Terakhir kudengar saat aku berumur 15 tahun." Ucapnya lagi yang kemudian melihat sekilas kearah Suga. "Sepertinya lagu tersebut terdengar sangat membekas dalam ingatanmu, benarkah seperti itu?" Tanya Suga sembari menatap kearahnya. Jungkook menatapnya kembali, "Benar… dan mungkin saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa mendengarkan permainannya." Ucapnya yang memberikan senyuman tipis. Cukup lama keduanya beradu pandang, Suga memulai percakapan diatara mereka.

"Jungkook-ah.."

" _Ne_?"

" _We simply wouldn't be. As long as we're together_."

" _But…. What if someday we weren't together and if I were somewhere else_?"

" _I could be quite lost without you_."

Jungkook untuk sesaat hanya terdiam, menatap mata _heazel_ milik Suga lebih dalam. Ia menggenggam pundak Suga lembut, membawanya untuk menatap wajah Jungkook lebih intens. " _Hyung_ dengarkan aku.." Ucap Jungkook, _"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together... there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you."_ Ucapnya. Suga tidak membalas ucapannya, hanya melihatnya dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Please comment and review, don't be silent reader :)**

 **NB:** Sebagian kalimat yang aku masukan kedalam cerita ini, terinspirasi dari film animasi Disney. Thank you untuk semua yang baca maupun commentnya, Mungkin ada yang merasa kurang puas dengan ceritaku atau bila ingin meminta sequel, kemungkinan aku buatkan. Just PM me, I will try my best.


End file.
